fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the OddParents/Images/1
Titlecard-Meet the OddParents.jpg MeetTheOddParents001.jpg MeetTheOddParents002.jpg MeetTheOddParents003.jpg MeetTheOddParents004.jpg|"Woo-hoo! Timmyland is awesome!" MeetTheOddParents005.jpg|"Sport, isn't this a little risky?" MeetTheOddParents006.jpg MeetTheOddParents007.jpg|"Wishing for an amusement park in your backyard when your parents are home?" MeetTheOddParents008.jpg|"Relax, Wanda. Timmy's parents are too clueless to notice. Hey, how'd we get on a roller coaster?" MeetTheOddParents009.jpg MeetTheOddParents010.jpg MeetTheOddParents011.jpg MeetTheOddParents012.jpg|"Wait a minute!" MeetTheOddParents013.jpg|"Something very weird is going on here." MeetTheOddParents014.jpg|"I never bought Timmy a football!" MeetTheOddParents015.jpg|"Where did this come from?" MeetTheOddParents016.jpg|"I have to get to the bottom of this at once. Plus I hate mowing the lawn." MeetTheOddParents017.jpg|"Excuse me, Bobo." MeetTheOddParents018.jpg MeetTheOddParents019.jpg|"Honey, have you noticed anything strange around the house?" MeetTheOddParents020.jpg|Despite how easily anyone can see the roller coaster, Mr. and Mrs. Turner don't seem to notice it. MeetTheOddParents021.jpg|"No, not a thing, although now that you mention it, there is something strange." MeetTheOddParents022.jpg|"Someone stole my lipstick!" MeetTheOddParents023.jpg|"Oh, that was me!" MeetTheOddParents024.jpg|"I borrowed your lipstick to write creepy messages on Dinkleberg's mirror." MeetTheOddParents025.jpg MeetTheOddParents026.jpg|"Honey, the ghost is back and he wants us to leave!" MeetTheOddParents027.jpg|"Actually, I'm talking about something strange going on with Timmy." MeetTheOddParents028.jpg MeetTheOddParents029.jpg|"Well, now that you mention it, I have noticed some strange things." MeetTheOddParents030.jpg MeetTheOddParents031.jpg MeetTheOddParents032.jpg MeetTheOddParents033.jpg|"Avast ye, matey! Where be your conditioner?" MeetTheOddParents034.jpg MeetTheOddParents035.jpg|"That's strange. There's usually a dinosaur in there." MeetTheOddParents036.jpg MeetTheOddParents037.jpg MeetTheOddParents038.jpg|"Aah, honey, we're in outer space again!" MeetTheOddParents039.jpg MeetTheOddParents040.jpg|"I forget. Does this mean we turn the clocks forward or back?" MeetTheOddParents041.jpg MeetTheOddParents042.jpg MeetTheOddParents043.jpg|"That's odd." MeetTheOddParents044.jpg|"I know. We don't have a ping pong table!" MeetTheOddParents045.jpg MeetTheOddParents046.jpg|"Strange things are definitely going on around here." MeetTheOddParents047.jpg|"Daah! Maybe it's the work of Dinkleberg's ghost!" MeetTheOddParents048.jpg|"Oh, wait, that's me." MeetTheOddParents049.jpg|"No, you were right before the flashback." MeetTheOddParents050.jpg|"I think Timmy is somehow behind all this freaky weirdness." MeetTheOddParents051.jpg MeetTheOddParents052.jpg|"Well, as a responsible father who once used a parenting book and smokifier on a cold winter night..." MeetTheOddParents053.jpg|"...I say there's only one thing to do!" MeetTheOddParents054.jpg|"Totally violate Timmy's privacy and spy on him 24/7?" MeetTheOddParents055.jpg|"Yes! And I get to be a detective..." MeetTheOddParents056.jpg|..."which will give me another excuse not to mow the lawn." MeetTheOddParents057.jpg MeetTheOddParents058.jpg|"It was a cold rainy night in Dimmsdale." MeetTheOddParents059.jpg|"The wind was howling like Dinkleberg when I backed over his foot with my car." MeetTheOddParents060.jpg|"I was dog-tired..." MeetTheOddParents061.jpg|"...which is weird because my dog was man-tired." MeetTheOddParents062.jpg|"But there was a mystery gnawing at my brain like the rabid coyote I had put in Dinkleberg's bed." MeetTheOddParents063.jpg|"It had to do with a kid." MeetTheOddParents064.jpg|"My kid." MeetTheOddParents065.jpg MeetTheOddParents066.jpg MeetTheOddParents067.jpg|"Honey, what are you doing in the bathroom?" MeetTheOddParents068.jpg|"And how are you talking without moving your mouth?" MeetTheOddParents069.jpg|"It's called narration. All detectives do it." MeetTheOddParents070.jpg|"Well, if we're going to spy on Timmy, we should get started." MeetTheOddParents071.jpg|"The dame in the cheap dress had a point." MeetTheOddParents072.jpg|"You're doing it again>" MeetTheOddParents073.jpg|"Sorry." MeetTheOddParents074.jpg MeetTheOddParents075.jpg|"Guys, I've got a problem. Crash Nebula is on and I do not feeling like sitting up!" MeetTheOddParents076.jpg|"I'm on it, Timmy!" MeetTheOddParents077.jpg MeetTheOddParents078.jpg MeetTheOddParents079.jpg|Little does Timmy know that his parents are hiding behind the picture. MeetTheOddParents080.jpg|But they are in each other's spots. MeetTheOddParents081.jpg|That's better. MeetTheOddParents082.jpg|"That's weird. A floating TV." MeetTheOddParents083.jpg|"There's only one possible explanation. Timmy's a witch!" MeetTheOddParents084.jpg|"No wonder my broom's been missing!" MeetTheOddParents085.jpg|"Uh, actually, I took the broom to sweep a black widow under Dinkleberg's door." MeetTheOddParents086.jpg|"By the way, the only thing I hate more than mowing the lawn is sweeping." MeetTheOddParents087.jpg|Why would they hide in the refrigerator? MeetTheOddParents088.jpg|(shivering) "Before we burn Timmy at the stake, let's make sure he really is a witch." MeetTheOddParents089.jpg|"Well, if we do the stake thing..." MeetTheOddParents090.jpg|"...I have plenty of parenting books to get that fire going." MeetTheOddParents091.jpg MeetTheOddParents092.jpg|"Oh, no! We hear Dinkleberg's ghost!" MeetTheOddParents093.jpg|"Honey, you're Dinkleberg's ghost. That's the icemaker." MeetTheOddParents094.jpg MeetTheOddParents095.jpg|"Thanks for helping me with my history paper, Christopher Columbus." MeetTheOddParents096.jpg|"So what are the names of your three ships?" MeetTheOddParents097.jpg MeetTheOddParents098.jpg|"Oh, great! He only speaks Italian!" MeetTheOddParents099.jpg|"Let's poof him back and grab some pizza." MeetTheOddParents100.jpg|"I'll just get the names of the ships online." MeetTheOddParents101.jpg MeetTheOddParents102.jpg|(shivering) "Christopher Columbus? There's only one possible explanation! Timmy's Italian!" MeetTheOddParents103.jpg|Mrs. Turner: "No, dear. I think Timmy's a time traveler." Mr. Turner: "Well, either way, my bubble pipe's frozen." MeetTheOddParents104.jpg MeetTheOddParents105.jpg|What kind of person would be fooled by an apparently floating picture? MeetTheOddParents106.jpg|"The more we watch Timmy, the freakier this mystery gets." MeetTheOddParents107.jpg|"And the more birds nest in my hat." MeetTheOddParents108.jpg MeetTheOddParents109.jpg MeetTheOddParents110.jpg MeetTheOddParents111.jpg|"We never bought Timmy all those toys." MeetTheOddParents112.jpg|"There's only one possible explanation." MeetTheOddParents113.jpg|"Timmy is blackmailing Santa!" MeetTheOddParents114.jpg MeetTheOddParents115.jpg|Mr. Turner: "Lawn mower! Lawn mower! Lawn mower!" MeetTheOddParents116.jpg MeetTheOddParents117.jpg MeetTheOddParents118.jpg MeetTheOddParents119.jpg MeetTheOddParents120.jpg|"Sport, I still think you've been getting a little careless." MeetTheOddParents121.jpg MeetTheOddParents122.jpg|"You mean it's because he ran over his pit crew which was me?" MeetTheOddParents123.jpg|"No, I'm talking about his wishes." MeetTheOddParents124.jpg|"Timmy, a racetrack in your bedroom and an amusement park in your backyard? Aren't you worried your parents will catch you?" MeetTheOddParents125.jpg MeetTheOddParents126.jpg|"No way!" MeetTheOddParents127.jpg|"I've had you guys for a really long time and they've never suspected a thing!" MeetTheOddParents128.jpg|"Besides, it's not like they're spying on me!" MeetTheOddParents129.jpg|"Timmy, we've been totally spying on you!" MeetTheOddParents130.jpg MeetTheOddParents131.jpg MeetTheOddParents132.jpg MeetTheOddParents133.jpg MeetTheOddParents134.jpg|"Guys, do something!" MeetTheOddParents135.jpg|"To the fishbowl!" MeetTheOddParents136.jpg MeetTheOddParents137.jpg|"To the window!" MeetTheOddParents138.jpg MeetTheOddParents139.jpg MeetTheOddParents140.jpg|"To the hospital!" MeetTheOddParents141.jpg|"It's no use, son. The jig is up!" MeetTheOddParents142.jpg|"We know your secret." MeetTheOddParents143.jpg|"Aah, you were right, Wanda!" MeetTheOddParents144.jpg|"I got careless and now I'm totally busted!" MeetTheOddParents145.jpg|"That's right, son." MeetTheOddParents146.jpg|"You might as well 'fess up." MeetTheOddParents147.jpg|"Well..." MeetTheOddParents148.jpg|"Timmy, no!" MeetTheOddParents149.jpg|"Poof, poof!" MeetTheOddParents150.jpg|"It's too late. My mom and dad know I have..." MeetTheOddParents151.jpg|"...fairy godparents." MeetTheOddParents152.jpg|Mrs. Turner: "Say, what now?" Mr. Turner: "We thought you were a time-traveling Italian witch whose blackmailing Santa." MeetTheOddParents153.jpg|"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Timmy's Italian?" MeetTheOddParents154.jpg|"Aloha, Timmy!" (speaks gibberish) MeetTheOddParents155.jpg|"Oh, no!" MeetTheOddParents156.jpg|"What have I done!?" MeetTheOddParents157.jpg MeetTheOddParents158.jpg|"I should have known my parents were too clueless to figure out the truth!" MeetTheOddParents159.jpg|"Now say that in Italian." MeetTheOddParents160.jpg|"I can't believe you have fairy godparents, Timmy." MeetTheOddParents161.jpg|"Where are they now?" MeetTheOddParents162.jpg|"Uh, right here, next to me? The floating people, with the wings and the wands!?" MeetTheOddParents163.jpg|"Would it help if I pointed?" MeetTheOddParents164.jpg MeetTheOddParents165.jpg|"Mom, Dad, this is Cosmo, Wanda and Poof!" MeetTheOddParents166.jpg|"Hello!" MeetTheOddParents167.jpg|"So you're magical creatures who watch over Timmy?" MeetTheOddParents168.jpg|"That's right. We grant his every wish." MeetTheOddParents169.jpg|"No matter how selfish, irresponsible or totally dangerous!" MeetTheOddParents170.jpg|"The kid's got a lot of problems!" MeetTheOddParents171.jpg|"I can't believe it! Actual fairies living in my house." MeetTheOddParents172.jpg|"Dinkleberg's only got a ghost!" MeetTheOddParents173.jpg|"Well, I feel like I'm being a bad hostess." MeetTheOddParents174.jpg|"Do fairies like brownies and lemonade? I could make some." MeetTheOddParents175.jpg|"Don't bother. I got it." MeetTheOddParents176.jpg MeetTheOddParents177.jpg|"Whoa, that's amazing!" MeetTheOddParents178.jpg|"But I like mine with nuts." MeetTheOddParents179.jpg MeetTheOddParents180.jpg MeetTheOddParents181.jpg|"No, I meant my lemonade." MeetTheOddParents182.jpg|"Really? I thought I was the only one who liked nuts in my lemonade!" MeetTheOddParents183.jpg MeetTheOddParents184.jpg|"Timmy, I love these nuts!" MeetTheOddParents185.jpg|"We love you, too." MeetTheOddParents186.jpg|"Yeah? Well, don't get too attached to my fairies." MeetTheOddParents187.jpg|"Now that you know about them, they won't be around for long." MeetTheOddParents188.jpg|"Oh, dear. Why's that?" MeetTheOddParents189.jpg|"Because according to Da Rules, once anyone finds out you have fairies..." MeetTheOddParents190.jpg|"...Jorgen, the head fairy comes and takes them away forever." MeetTheOddParents191.jpg MeetTheOddParents192.jpg|"I don't want to lose you guys!" MeetTheOddParents193.jpg|"This is the worst day of my life." MeetTheOddParents194.jpg MeetTheOddParents195.jpg|(sobbing) "One of the birds bit my ear!" MeetTheOddParents196.jpg|"This is terrible!" MeetTheOddParents197.jpg|"Oh, I know!" MeetTheOddParents198.jpg|"What if we just don't tell this Jorgen fellow that we know?" MeetTheOddParents199.jpg|"It's not that simple." MeetTheOddParents200.jpg|"Actually, sport, it is that simple." MeetTheOddParents201.jpg|"If Jorgen never finds out that your parents know about us, we can stay!" MeetTheOddParents202.jpg|"Really?" MeetTheOddParents203.jpg|"Please, Mom and Dad. You've got to help me keep the secret!" MeetTheOddParents204.jpg MeetTheOddParents205.jpg|"Wanda, Cosmo and Poof are more than just my fairies." MeetTheOddParents206.jpg|"They're like, my family." MeetTheOddParents207.jpg MeetTheOddParents208.jpg|"Timmy, your secret's safe with me." MeetTheOddParents209.jpg|"What about you, Dad?" MeetTheOddParents210.jpg MeetTheOddParents211.jpg|"Give me a crazy straw for my nutty lemonade and I'm in!" MeetTheOddParents212.jpg MeetTheOddParents213.jpg MeetTheOddParents214.jpg|"Yay!" MeetTheOddParents215.jpg|"This is awesome!" MeetTheOddParents216.jpg|"I get to keep my fairies!" MeetTheOddParents217.jpg|"We'll be, like, one big happy family and Jorgen will never know!" MeetTheOddParents218.jpg|Jorgen: "TURNER!" MeetTheOddParents219.jpg|"Aah! It's Jorgen!" MeetTheOddParents220.jpg|"Quick, guys! Hide my parents!" MeetTheOddParents221.jpg|"And my nuts!" MeetTheOddParents222.jpg MeetTheOddParents223.jpg MeetTheOddParents224.jpg MeetTheOddParents225.jpg MeetTheOddParents226.jpg MeetTheOddParents227.jpg MeetTheOddParents228.jpg|"Timmy Turner, you are in terrible trouble!" MeetTheOddParents229.jpg|"There is no excuse for what you have done!" MeetTheOddParents230.jpg|"Jorgen, I can explain!" MeetTheOddParents231.jpg|"I got a little careless and I messed up." MeetTheOddParents232.jpg|"Please don't take my fairies away!" MeetTheOddParents233.jpg|"What are you talking about?" MeetTheOddParents234.jpg|"What are you talking about?" MeetTheOddParents235.jpg|"What are you talking about?" MeetTheOddParents236.jpg|"What are you talking about?" MeetTheOddParents237.jpg|"What are you talking about?" MeetTheOddParents238.jpg|"What are you talking about?" MeetTheOddParents239.jpg MeetTheOddParents240.jpg|"I'm talking about the fact that you wished up an amusement park in your backyard and didn't invite me!" MeetTheOddParents241.jpg MeetTheOddParents242.jpg|"You know how much I like the swan boats." MeetTheOddParents243.jpg MeetTheOddParents244.jpg|"Yes, I do, and I feel terrible!" MeetTheOddParents245.jpg|"What was I thinking, guys?" MeetTheOddParents246.jpg MeetTheOddParents247.jpg MeetTheOddParents248.jpg|"Well, you sure weren't thinking that your parents found out you have fairy..." MeetTheOddParents249.jpg|Wanda punches Cosmo to keep him quiet about what happened. MeetTheOddParents250.jpg MeetTheOddParents251.jpg MeetTheOddParents252.jpg MeetTheOddParents253.jpg|"It's hard to laugh with a broken funny bone." MeetTheOddParents254.jpg|"Wait a minute." MeetTheOddParents255.jpg|"Cosmo, what did you say?" MeetTheOddParents256.jpg|"I have no idea. The blow to my head also destroyed my short term memory." MeetTheOddParents257.jpg|"Jorgen? When did you get here?" MeetTheOddParents258.jpg|"Turner, something is not right here!" MeetTheOddParents259.jpg|"I'll tell you what's not right." MeetTheOddParents260.jpg|"There's an amusement park in my backyard and you're not in it!" MeetTheOddParents261.jpg MeetTheOddParents262.jpg|"Oh, I do love amusement parks." MeetTheOddParents263.jpg|"The rides, the games, the screams of terror filling the air..." MeetTheOddParents264.jpg|"...people vomiting into trash cans." MeetTheOddParents265.jpg|"Yeah, well, it's open 24 hours..." MeetTheOddParents266.jpg|"...so there's no reason for you to ever come back here." MeetTheOddParents267.jpg MeetTheOddParents268.jpg|"Poof, poof!" MeetTheOddParents269.jpg|"Poof wants to go, too." MeetTheOddParents270.jpg|"Here's a couple of fairy passes." MeetTheOddParents271.jpg|"Knock yourselves out, guys." MeetTheOddParents272.jpg|"Come on, Poof." MeetTheOddParents273.jpg|"Just promise me you won't be a scaredy cat on the big boy rides!" MeetTheOddParents274.jpg MeetTheOddParents275.jpg|"Poof, poof." MeetTheOddParents276.jpg|"Yeah, you say that now." MeetTheOddParents277.jpg MeetTheOddParents278.jpg MeetTheOddParents279.jpg|"Phew, that was close." MeetTheOddParents280.jpg|"Cosmo, where'd you hide my parents?" MeetTheOddParents281.jpg|"Well, I was gonna put them in the closet..." MeetTheOddParents282.jpg|"...but then I thought 'that's crazy,...'" MeetTheOddParents283.jpg|"...so I shrunk them down to the size of mice..." MeetTheOddParents284.jpg|"...then poofed them into the front yard where that vicious stray cat's been living." MeetTheOddParents285.jpg MeetTheOddParents286.jpg|Timmy is very surprised. MeetTheOddParents287.jpg MeetTheOddParents288.jpg MeetTheOddParents289.jpg MeetTheOddParents290.jpg MeetTheOddParents291.jpg|"Ahh, I picked a bad day to fill my pockets with salmon." MeetTheOddParents292.jpg MeetTheOddParents293.jpg MeetTheOddParents294.jpg MeetTheOddParents295.jpg MeetTheOddParents296.jpg|That was close. MeetTheOddParents297.jpg MeetTheOddParents298.jpg MeetTheOddParents299.jpg|"Timmy, there's a giant cat outside!" MeetTheOddParents300.jpg|"Even worse, the grass is, like, ten feet tall!" MeetTheOddParents301.jpg|"Oh, I never should have stopped mowing it." MeetTheOddParents302.jpg|"It's okay, guys, you're safe." MeetTheOddParents303.jpg|"And Jorgen is totally clueless." MeetTheOddParents304.jpg|"Man, am I glad that I don't have to hide my secret from you guys anymore." MeetTheOddParents305.jpg|"Well, it was nice meeting you..." MeetTheOddParents306.jpg|"...but I do have a lot of chores to do." MeetTheOddParents307.jpg|"I have to wash the dishes..." MeetTheOddParents308.jpg|"...do the laundry..." MeetTheOddParents309.jpg|"...and tar the driveway." MeetTheOddParents310.jpg|"And I've got to continue terrorizing Dinkleberg." MeetTheOddParents311.jpg MeetTheOddParents312.jpg MeetTheOddParents313.jpg|"Wait, Mom and Dad. Now that you know about my fairies, they can use their magic to help you out..." MeetTheOddParents314.jpg|"...as long as we don't get carried away." MeetTheOddParents315.jpg|"Right guys?" MeetTheOddParents316.jpg|"Sure, sport!" MeetTheOddParents317.jpg|"We'll just keep things under the radar!" MeetTheOddParents318.jpg|"I wish you'd help my parents do their chores!" MeetTheOddParents319.jpg MeetTheOddParents320.jpg|"Abracadabra." MeetTheOddParents321.jpg|"You never say that." MeetTheOddParents322.jpg|"Well, they're new." MeetTheOddParents323.jpg|"I figure I might as well sell it." MeetTheOddParents324.jpg MeetTheOddParents325.jpg MeetTheOddParents326.jpg MeetTheOddParents327.jpg MeetTheOddParents328.jpg MeetTheOddParents329.jpg MeetTheOddParents330.jpg MeetTheOddParents331.jpg MeetTheOddParents332.jpg MeetTheOddParents333.jpg MeetTheOddParents334.jpg|"Wow, that's just like magic!" MeetTheOddParents335.jpg|"Uh, it is magic. That's why I said 'Abracadabra!'" MeetTheOddParents336.jpg|"Eh, what about Dinkleberg?" MeetTheOddParents337.jpg|"Dinkleberg's not a magic word." MeetTheOddParents338.jpg|"Unless it's Italian. Is it, Timmy?" MeetTheOddParents339.jpg|"Just do it!" MeetTheOddParents340.jpg|"Abraca-dinkleberg!" MeetTheOddParents341.jpg MeetTheOddParents342.jpg MeetTheOddParents343.jpg MeetTheOddParents344.jpg|"Hey, kitty! Remember me?" MeetTheOddParents345.jpg|"I'm the guy who always leaves a saucer of milk out for you." MeetTheOddParents346.jpg MeetTheOddParents347.jpg MeetTheOddParents348.jpg MeetTheOddParents349.jpg|"Aw, Muffin, we're gonna have a magical adventure together!" MeetTheOddParents350.jpg|"Onward to the rainbow forest!" MeetTheOddParents351.jpg